Trick or Treat
by Milady29
Summary: Halloween evening. The Darden boys are still staying with Casey and Kelly comes over to come with Casey as they take the boys trick or treating. One door opens for them with an unexpected person on the other side, a candythief is making Chicago unsafe and the lieutenants actually get tricked! One-shot


**Halloween evening**

''Come on Matt, it is time to go trick or treating!'' Ben said as ran after Matt. He was dressed up as a firefighter and Matt smiled as he looked like a little Andy.

''We have to wait for Kelly, the other trick of treaters.

''Ýou are too old for trick of treating, you are just coming with us to carry our candy.'' Griffin said, sitting on the couch, playing on his Gameboy, already dressed in his pirate outfit and Matt looked as Kelly walked behind the couch then and Matt guessed he had walked in through the front door. Kelly approached the couch as silent as he could and tickled Griffin sides.

''Boo!'' He yelled loud and Griffin jumped up. Ben was laughing so loud and as Kelly was sitting with the kids, ready to talk about all the candy they were going to get while Matt got changed in the firefighter shirt he still had at home and as Kelly was wearing it as well. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

''Matt, Kelly and you are dressed up as firefighters too…now I want to be a firefighter too.'' Griffin said then, almost seemed a little ashamed as he didn't want to be a firefighter because of his dad, but he wanted to be with his brother and Matt and Kelly now.

''Don't worry, I think I have something for you.'' Matt said and he opened the large closet, saw another pair of pants and a jacket, old ones he had used for training.

''Ooh!'' Griffin said happy as he matched the rest of the group now and he got the dressed. It was way too big for him and Matt tried to make it look a little smaller with a few pins.

Walking back to the bedroom it was fitting well enough now and everybody got ready for the trick or treating. They walked all four in firefighter's outfit, Matt and Kelly just in a shirt and jacket of the firehouse and the boys in uniform, Griffin in Matt's older bunker gear and Ben in a costume they had bought for him.

''here, you are forgetting the most important thing.'' Kelly said as Ben was almost running to the house next to Matt's. He handed Ben the bucket in the shape of the pumpkin and Ben walked to the neighbors then, Griffin following him and Matt and Kelly waited on the sidewalk as they wanted to give the boys some time to trick of treat time without them, they would just walked with them and wait on the sidewalk when they walked to the front door.

The neighbor opened the door and the neighbor waved when he saw Matt waiting on the sidewalk and threw a little candy in the buckets of the boys. They came running back and Kelly looked in the bucket that Griffin was carrying.

''oh, butter cups!'' Kelly said and he reached out, jokingly and Griffin pulled the bucket away.

''You can have mine, Matt.'' Ben said as he took one of the buttercups from his bucket and handed it to Matt but Matt put it back in.

''Yours, maybe if you get one later.'' Matt said and he looked at Kelly.

''No, you want it?'' He asked Kelly and Kelly also shook his head, he just wanted that the boys got a lot of candy and maybe they could share it later.

They walked to the next house and walked down the street like this. They walked into another street and Matt looks surprised as Mouch opened the door when the Dardens were at the next house. Surprised Matt and Kelly walked to the front door as well. They knew Mouch was living somewhere close to here but did not know he lived so close.

''Hey boys.'' He said laughing and he waved them to come in. The Dardens kept waiting by the door thought.

''hey, go inside.'' Kelly said, friendly and the boys walks in. Mouch came walking back from the kitchen and returned with two big bags of candy and put them in the bucket, smiling friendly at the boys.

''But aren't we supposed to just get one piece?'' Ben said.

''Sjjjj…don't tell the lieutenants.'' Mouch said and as Ben looked backward, Matt and Kelly just pretended to be looking the other way. Griffin smiled as his brother still bought these things but that was good.

They shared a quick chat and a beer with Mouch when Ben started to tell them that they had to get moving again otherwise they would miss more of the trick or tweeting and Matt, Griffin and Kelly slowly followed him outside. They walked down the street again and the boys walked to some more doors and they walked to the next house.

Suddenly Matt saw some other, older boys walking over the sidewalk, passing Kelly and Matt and then the Darden boys and suddenly one of the boys snatched the bucket from Ben's hands and the group ran away. Matt guessed they were about thirteen, fourteen and as Ben started to cry, he ran away, Kelly running as well. Matt ran after the guys, quick while Kelly tried to comfort Ben.

Matt ran faster and faster because he wanted to catch up and soon after, he caught up with the boy and grabbed his shoulder.

''You think it is okay to steal candy from kids?'' Matt asked angry. This was why he and Kelly went with the boys because he could get so angry when people did this to kids. The boy, look at him, scared and handed him the bucket big.

''That boy is seven! Are you out of your mind?'' Matt asked angry, feeling so upset somebody had hurt Be, the boy he had to look after. Kelly yelled for him and Matt let go of the boy, walked away, looking back with one angry stare.

After the incident they went to a few more houses when the boys finally stated that their buckets were full.

''I am so tired.'' Ben yawned and Kelly lifted him up, putting the boy on his neck and Ben fell asleep with his chin on Kelly's head. They walked back home and Matt walked to the bedroom with them where they were getting changed to their jammies.

''Just four pieces each, I will be here in five minutes to tuck you in.'' Matt said and he and Kelly got a beer, changed sat down on the couch and giving the boys some time to eat a little of their candy.

''That guy that took ben's candy, unbelievable.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Stupid boys.''

They chatted a little more about the evening when Matt realized almost ten minutes had passed and the boys were not calling for him and he walked to the room they were staying in, finding them on the bed, asleep, with both 4 pieces of candy wrapping next to them and Matt laughed. Kelly came walking in and smirked as well.

''They were exhausted.''

''Yes.'' Matt said and they laid the boys in bed, they just remained asleep and the lieutenants walked out.

''They had a good Halloween.'' Matt said as he closed the door.

Griffin opened his eyes, tiptoeing to the light switch and put it on again, Ben opening his eyes as well smirking softly, climbing out of bed as well.

''No treat...just a trick.'' Griffin smirked and in silence, they ate a little more candy.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly and Ben and Griffin went trick or treating on Halloween and although some stupid boy took Ben's candy, Matt got it back for Ben and they trick or treated a lot more. Kelly and Matt also got something when they trick or treated by a house that belonged to somebody they know and after that the boys went to sleep, both tired, but with a whole lot of candy!Or didn't they and did they actually trick the lieutenants?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


End file.
